islefandomcom-20200215-history
Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus is a genus of spinosaurid theropod from the lower Albian to lower Cenomanian stages of the Cretaceous period. There may have been two species; S.aegyptiacus and S.marocannus. Currently, only the Type B version is released. In Real Life Spinosaurus remains are known from both Egypt and Morocco, indicating it probably lived across North Africa. Spinosaurus was a highly derived member of it's family, and featured many adaptations not seen on most other spinosaurs. The legs of Spinosaurus ''were reduced compared to other spinosaurs. This, combined with an oxygen isotope analysis, indicates that ''Spinosaurus was highly aquatic; spending most of it's time in water, and only occasionally venturing onto land. It has also been proposed that Spinosaurus may have been an obligate or facultative quadruped on land; however, this hypothesis has fallen into disuse, as no adaptations are known that would allow it quadrupedal locomotion. Its sail was oddly shaped, with a dip in the middle between two tall points. The sail was likely used for multiple purposes; sexual display, appearing larger against other carnivores, and potentially aiding in the capture of fish. The tail may also have played a role in predation, as it bears many similarities to the tails of sailfish and thresher sharks; who use their tails to attack and stun prey. The animal's jaws were built for grasping, but not for resisting torsion; indicating fish may have been it's primary source of food, although considering the evidence for spinosaurids rather generalistic behaviore; it is likely that it may hunted and/or scavenged meals of other predators such as ''Carcharodontosaurus''. In The Isle There will be two different types of Spinosaurus within The Isle; one will be more like modern research, while another will be a more terrestrial predator, similar to how Spinosaurus was depicted before then. Type A (Aquatic) (currently unreleased) The aquatic (or semi-aquatic) version is based heavily on the Ibrahim study, and has shorter hind limbs and a distinctly-shaped sail. While controlling this version, players will be supposed to feed on AI-controlled fish and aquatic creatures. It will be able to run on lake-beds at high speeds and will be a very good swimmer. You will not be able to tangle with other apexes and mainly hunt from the water's edge, ambushing prey that comes to down to drink. Type B (Terrestrial) The terrestrial version is the one that will rival other high tier carnivores, and is based more on the previous consensus of Spinosaurus' anatomy. While controlling this version, players are supposed to be able to prey on terrestrial herbivores and to compete with other terrestrial carnivores. The turning radius on this version even challenges the Carnotaurus' turning rate. Despite this and your relatively high health, it is still best not to fight unless needed, as Tyrannosaurus and Giganotosaurus can still kill you. Spinosaurus (Hyperendocrin) One of the strains for Spinosaurus, ''it will have the ability to unhinge its jaws and swallow prey whole. For a more complete description, visit Spinosaurus (Hyperendocrin). General Information Pros: * Highest health of any apex, and second highest in the game after ''Shantungosaurus, ''excluding strains and sauropods * High bleed * Decent damage * High stamina regeneration, even while trotting * Decent trotting speed * Good turn radius while walking Cons: * Vulnerable to ''Tyrannosaurus, Gigantosaurus ''and other large creatures.'' * Loud and almost impossible to hide due to its tall spine. * Slow, and has low stamina (30 seconds). Gallery Spinosaurus.png|Type A Spinosaurus model spino 2.png|Type B Spinosaurus model Spinosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg For a more complete gallery, visit Spinosaurus/gallery Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Piscivore Category:Spinosaurid Category:Apex Predators Category:Fishers Category:Extra large